


The Hedgehog and the Tiger

by asgardiandrums



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: All the relationships are implied, Ficlet, Kind of AU, M/M, One Shot, Sebastian's POV, yeah ok it's an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian must make a split second decision to save Jim's business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hedgehog and the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> this just came to me the other day in the shower...
> 
> enjoy :D

I had no idea that he'd mean the world to Holmes. I, also, had no idea that Jim would mean the world to me. All I knew is that there was gunfire all around me. People were screaming my name. Then, I was dying, and he was saving my life. For that I couldn't have been more thankful.

So when, a number of years later, Jim orders me to aim and get ready to fire, I'm clueless and conflicted for the first time in my life.

I can't disobey Jim, he means the world to me. His business means the world to him, therefore it means the same to me.

But John saved my life. If it weren't for John there would be no me. If there were no me, there would be no empire. 

Jim looks up at me and nods slightly. Holmes notices and whips around. I place a bullet through his head before he can see me. John looks up slowly and sees me. His eyes go wide.

'I'm sorry,' I mouth, and place a bullet between his eyes.

Jim claps and nearly skips up the stairs to where I've been hiding. He's so happy. He won.

"Such a good Tiger," he purrs. "Daddy loves you."

I gasp, and open my eyes. My hearts pounding out of my chest. It was just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
